Organic acids are widely used in personal care products to treat a number of skin conditions. Examples include, salicylic acid for treatment of acne vulgaris, lactic or glycolic acid for treatment of dry skin, and undecylenic acid for athlete's foot. However, use of these acids in their acidic form often presents specific problems with product stability, interaction with packaging materials, fragrance interactions, solubility issues, off-odor issues, etc.